Vinnnn/EAHsona
Stellar Charming is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a Prince Charming and his Princess Charming. She doesn't know what her story is yet but she is assured that it will include a Happily Ever After. Although, she ''does stress a little over the fact that there are Princess Charming stories that don't end very happily. Nonetheless, she considers herself a Royal because she is ready and willing to go through with destiny - as long as it's a good one, that is Character Personality * consider her dead inside and full of unused theatre references and regret * she prefers to be called stell or stella. stellar makes her flinch hardcore because rlly? adjective names? * resting bitch face extraordinaire * shy, awkward, meh * odd sense of humor * likes to read - hates most ppl * teasing and being a general smartass is one of her fave things to do, next to sleeping that is * good at acting/lying/faking it * 100% stressed out 100% of the day * she will fite if u say u hate the color pink * selfish * lowest of the low self esteems * uses so much self-deprecating and sarcastic humor its almost hard to tell when shes joking about it or not Hobbies & Interests Acting tba Forever After 21 Basically the only place Stell shops is Forever After 21 Aliens She cries at night thinking about all the UFOs she has probably missed in her entire life Sleeping Stell could put Sleeping Beauty to shame Appearance Stellar is very short and pale-skinned. She has long, naturally curly auburn-red hair. One of these days, she wants to fade it into a pastel pink ombre but that day is not today. She also has very dark brown eyes. She wears plenty of pinks and touches of gold and her motifs are crowns. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes tba How Does Stellar Come Into It? tba View on Destiny She has a good destiny, therefore, she likes ''destiny. Some parts for her do feel sympathetic for those with tragic endings, but she doesn't have to worry about that since ''she ''doesn't have a tragic ending for herself. Nonetheless, if a Rebel wants to be a Rebel, that's fine with her Relationships Family Father *a jolly old dork who makes embarrassing and cheesy jokes ''all the time *he knows ?? everyone ? stell hates going out places with him because there is a 90% chance he'll spot someone he knows and strike up a conversation right there *theyre super close ;-; Biological Mother *her mom is short and cute but has a raging temper that you do ''not ''want to cross *stell used to cling behind her when she was younger because even back then she hated ppl and was shy as all heck *she died when stell was about 12ish Stepmother * ur typical fairy tale stepmother * stell is v "eh" about it because this is such a general fairy tale thing to happen so she always kinda figured it would eventually happen to her,, ? * "god being a princess charming sucks" * still she misses her real mom and refuses to call her stepmom "mom" - she just calls her by her first name Vanity Charming-Stepson * ur typical fairy tale stepsister * stell would often try and reach out to vanity when they were younger but now stell just tends to avoid all interaction * she forgets theyre technically stepsisters now Friends Wise Goodfairy Wise is her fairy godmother, roommate, and a good friend of hers. Stellar feels bad that Wise has to deal with her constant complaining, crying, and sighing. She is glad to have such a sweet and supportive friend who seems to genuinely like her. Pet Stella has a Chihuahua-German Shepherd mix whom she calls Peanut. She describes Peanut as being "the cutest dog I've ever seen" Romance She is currently dating eah pun of bf's name here, and they've been dating for almost 2 years. She's just glad someone cute, funny, and compassionate actually is able to put up with her Outfits Trivia *tba Quotes TBA Notes *Stellar's prototype was called Spella Goodfairy, and she was the daughter of a fairy godmother golly gee ''spella ''and ''stella''r i wonder what vins real name is at this point *Stellar is exaggerated because if Vin truly had to describe herself as a character all you would get is "She's terrible, bad at everything, and people are repelled by her. *finger guns*" Gallery Category:Subpages Category:EAHsonas